Saegusa Mayumi/Relationships
Shiba Miyuki Mayumi shows respect towards Miyuki and is glad of the fact that Miyuki shows no interest in distinguishing the difference between "Blooms" and "Weeds". However, Mayumi also playfully teases her in regards to her (Mayumi) relationship to Tatsuya. She also takes advantage of Miyuki's words and desires to get Tatsuya involved in events such as the Nine Schools Competition.Volume 3, Chapter 1 Shiba Tatsuya A kōhai she met on the first day of school,Volume 1, Chapter 1 and later becomes a friend. To Mayumi, Tatsuya is a unique individual with equally unique skills and knowledge of Magic that she finds captivating and worthy enough of her attention. Throughout the novel, it is implied that Mayumi has strong feelings for him.Volume 14, Chapter 5Volume 17, Chapter 1Volume 17, Chapter 3 This is shown by the fact that Mayumi is comfortable enough to drop her guard around Tatsuya,Volume 15, Chapter 8 and that she displays jealousy whenever Tatsuya praises others, such as Suzune.Volume 6, Chapter 3 Interestingly enough, Mayumi is prone to becoming flustered whenever he directs his praises at her - something which she should be accustomed to by now due to her upbringing. Mayumi has also noticed Tatsuya's powers in display. During the Monolith Code Competition, she noticed Tatsuya recovering from a fatal attack to defeat Ichijou Masaki, which made her panic.Volume 4, Chapter 10 During Yokohama Incident, using Multi-Scope, she saw Tatsuya use "Mist Dispersal" to destroy a large truck, which left her stunned.Volume 7, Chapter 10 She was struck speechless when she learned that Tatsuya was a Special Officer in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion and saw how he cured Kirihara and Kei from their wounds. When Miyuki explained this unique ability of his, Mayumi, along with several others, promised not to tell anyone about Tatsuya, displaying her loyalty and appreciation for him.Volume 7, Chapter 12 In addition, during the events of Volume 13, Tatsuya and Mayumi met in a Fashion Center, where by chance Tatsuya happened to see Mayumi in her swimsuit. Mayumi appeared to be calmed at first, but she screamed after receding back to the changing room. After the incident, Mayumi and her twin sisters joined the Shiba siblings at at a cafe, where she apologized to Tatsuya for making a fuss. She was shown to be quite disturbed when Kasumi said that the Shiba siblings were on a date. She futilely objects to Tatsuya paying for the entire cafe bill.Volume 13, Chapter 3 After the death of Nakura, she is worried about asking Tatsuya for help, instead of Juumonji Katsuto. Due to Mayumi's strange focus on Tatsuya's circumstances, Mari voices her suspicion that Mayumi is in love with Tatsuya. Mayumi weakly and unconvincingly objects the facts. It is hinted that she likes Tatsuya due to losing her confidence in her speech. Saegusa Izumi As her elder sister, Mayumi cares deeply for Izumi and is shown to be embarrassed by her excited actions at times.Volume 12, Chapter 6 Saegusa Kasumi As her elder sister, Mayumi cares deeply for Kasumi, similar how she cares for Izumi. Mayumi is however shocked by Kasumi's overprotective nature when it comes to her (Mayumi). Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou Although she disapproves of Hattori's discrimination between Course 1 and Course 2 students,Volume 1, Chapter 3 Mayumi respects Hattori as a fellow member of the Student Council. However, Hattori is often the victim whenever Mayumi has her little "fits".Volume 10, Chapter 10 Juumonji Katsuto Mayumi's relationship with Katsuto is strictly business-oriented and partly based on friendship. An example of this business-like relationship is when Katsuto discusses with Tatsuya in volume 4, chapter 14 of the light novel. Alongside Mari, Suzune and Tatsuya, Katsuto is someone who has been influentialVolume 2, Chapter 10 and supportiveVolume 4, Chapter 9 in Mayumi's decision-making as well as possessing the ability to calm her down when she appears to be in distress.Volume 4, Chapter 13Volume 4, Chapter 10 There are numerous dialogues between the 2 characters discussing issues surrounding both their houses.Volume 9, Chapter 4 She thinks that Katsuto is a reliable ally and friend who she can confide her worries with.Volume 12, Chapter 10 Her relationship with Katsuto stayed on a platonic level throughout the novel.Volume 11, The Ojou-sama's Magnificent Day Off (?) Ichihara Suzune Suzune, nicknamed "Rin-chan" by Mayumi, was invited by Mayumi to the Student Council and is grateful for her presence.Volume 7, Chapter 8 Nakajou Azusa Mayumi likes to give Azusa the nickname "A-chan" and has entrusted her with the role as the next Student Council President after she resigned.Volume 5, Presidential Elections and the Queen During the Nine Schools Competition Arc, she gave Azusa help in her paper about explaining the problem with Flying-type magic, and explained to her the origin of the idea of "Bloom" and "Weed" at First High.Volume 3, Chapter 4 Watanabe Mari Mayumi and Mari are close friends, and are two of the "Big Three" during their time at First High. The two share the same view that "Blooms" and "Weeds" shouldn't be antagonistic towards each other, and usually work together when trying to persuade people into taking certain actions. Tatsuya is usually the target. Between the two, Mayumi is the more playful one while Mari is the more serious one. Due to their close friendship, Mayumi treats Mari as a confidant. After Nakura Saburou's death, it is Mari that Mayumi first voices her concerns to, and it is Mari that suggests that she should turn to someone outside of the Saegusa Family.Volume 14, Chapter 5 References Category:Relationships